Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device for achieving a two-speed transmission for low-speed and high-speed, and an electric vehicle comprising same.
Background Information
A conventional transmission device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 1-146044. In this patent publication, the transmission device, is provided with a low gear supported on an output shaft via a one-way clutch and a high gear that is freely rotatable on the output shaft. The high gear is arranged so as to be selectively fixed to the output shaft by a synchro mechanism. The transmission device automatically achieves a low-speed stage on the basis of the relative rotation between the low gear and the output shaft, and achieves a high-speed stage by fixation of the higher gear to the output shaft by the synchro mechanism.
In the transmission device of such description, a switching operation between the high-speed stage and the low-speed stage can be carried out merely by an operation of the synchro mechanism for fixing or releasing fixation of the high gear to the output shaft, and therefore the number of components can be reduced and the transmission operation can be simplified.